Aaahh!!! Real Monsters
|show = Aaahh!!! Real Monsters |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channel = Nickelodeon (United States) |channel_date = |rating = |country = United States |language = English (USA) |seasons = 4 |episodes = 52 |production_company = Klasky Csupo Nickelodeon Animation Studio |distributor = |licensee = |recording_studio = |producer = |executive_producer = Arlene Klasky Gábor Csupo Mary Harrington |starring = Charlie Adler Christine Cavanaugh David Eccles Gregg Berger Tim Curry |website = |channel_site = http://www.nicksplat.com/social-wall/aaahh-real-monsters |channel_title = NickSplat |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aaahh!!!_Real_Monsters |wikia = http://aaahhrealmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/ |imdb = tt0108684 |tv.com = aaahh-real-monsters }}Aaahh!!! Real Monsters is an animated television about adolescent monsters in training, developed by Klasky Csupo for Nickelodeon. The show ran from to on Nickelodeon's main cable channel. The is now released on DVD. The show focuses on three young monsters — Ickis, Oblina and Krumm — who attend an institute for monsters under a city dump and learn to frighten humans. Many of the episodes revolve around them making it to the surface in order to perform "scares" as class assignments. Broadcast Aaahh!!! Real Monsters premiered Saturday on Nickelodeon and aired a four fifty-two episode run, ending in . The show aired reruns on Nickelodeon until the early s. In , it was taken off of Nicktoons Network, which had been airing it since . Episodes |finale1 = |episodes2 = 13 |premiere2 = |finale2 = |episodes3 = 13 |premiere3 = |finale3 = |episodes4 = 13 |premiere4 = |finale4 = }} Cast |actor = Charlie Adler |audio = }} |actor = Christine Cavanaugh |audio = }} |actor = David Eccles |audio = }} |actor = Gregg Berger |audio = }} |} International versions ETB 3 }} }} }} }} }} Nickelodeon TMF }} }} |logo = Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - logo (English).png |channels = Canal+ Canal J Nickelodeon Télétoon+ }} Das Erste N3 Junior K-Toon MTV2 Pop Nicktoons Nickelodeon Austria }} |logo = Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - logo (English).png |channels = Alfa TV Alpha Cinema 1 Alpha Kids Channel 9 ERT Nickelodeon TeleTime }} Nickelodeon }} Nickelodeon }} |logo = Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - logo (English).png |channels = MSat Nickelodeon Viasat 3 }} Stöð 2 }} |logo = Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon }} Nickelodeon }} }} }} }} }} |logo = Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - logo (English).png |channels = Fantastic }} |version = voice-over |logo = Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - logo (English).png |channels = TVP Regionalna }} Rede Globo Band Kids }} }} |logo = Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon TNT MTV Russia }} Canal 5 Gala TV Telemundo El Trece Megavisión RCN Television Canal 19 RCTV }} }} Minimax }} |logo = Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - logo (English).png |channels = Nickelodeon }} SVT Barnkanalen }} CNBC-e }} |version = ICTV, voice-over |logo = Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - logo (English).png |channels = ICTV }} |version = QTV, voice-over |logo = Aaahh!!! Real Monsters - logo (English).png |channels = QTV }} |}